Lessons
by MoiChroi
Summary: She was teaching him how to dance. Or so she thought


6-6-06 

When Quatre, Heero, and Trowa entered the peacecraft mansion to meet Duo and Wufei about some security modifications they found only Duo eating from a tub of Rocky Road ice-cream in the kitchen. Quatre was the first to inquire after the missing Chinese man.

"Where's Wufei Duo?" he asked removing his coat and laying it on the counter.

Duo liked his spoon idly and shrugged.

"He went to check on "The annoying Onna" a while ago" he muttered imitating their fellow ex-pilot.

Duo's brow creased suddenly in thought; he turned wide Violet colored eyes to them.

"He's been gone a long time come to think of it. My God I hope he hasn't finally killed Lena" he breathed.

Heero snorted. Trowa chuckled lightly. Quatre frowned.

"Wufei is on Miss Relena's security staff, he wouldn't harm her" he murmured.

"He has been a little on the short side with her lately though" he added, worry beginning to show on his face.

"You're both being foolish" Trowa said.

Pagan made his entrance then carrying a tray of empty tea cups.

"Pagan have you seen Wufei lately?" Quatre asked the older gentleman as he went to rinse the dishes in the sink.

When Pagan spoke there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Master Chang was last in the ball room. With Miss Relena" he added.

The three ex-pilots exchanged a look of curiosity mixed with suspicion before making tracks to the ball room.

Duo leaned his ear to the ballroom door and listened.

"A waltz is playing I think" he whispered.

Cautiously he put his eye to the keyhole and felt his jaw drop. "They're in there all right" he said softly.

"What are they doing?" Quatre asked anxiously.

"Well….they seem to be dancing."

Relena placed Wufei's right hand on her waist once more, settled her hand on his right shoulder, and he took her left hand in his.

"Now all you have to do is move in circles with the music, and try not to step on me" she instructed cheerfully.

A smile graced her lips when his brow wrinkled in concentration, and he began to move. Relena kept a close eye on their feet so she might avoid any more injured toes. Truth be told besides the occasional aggravated sigh, she was thrilled to be teaching Wufei to dance. They had never been close; he'd always looked upon her with disdain. The lessons seemed to be slowly helping their case. When asked about his sudden interest in dancing Wufei's face had flushed like he'd been caught doing some bad deed.

"There are so many balls held, the skill will be useful I expect" he explained crossly, clamping his hand on her waist.

Relena had watched Wufei, he was skilled and very graceful, but he was talent less in dance. Wufei missed a beat in the music; stepping on her toes and she winced.

"Kuso" he muttered.

Often when flustered or impatient Wufei would speak in his own tongue and utter cursed.

"Kuso" was his latest.

Relena squeezed his hand with a smile.

"It's alright Wufei, concentrate on my face, my eyes and you'll do much better. You let your constant worrying distract you."

Wufei growled in annoyance, but brought his eyes up to meet hers. Relena bit her lip, regretting the command. Wufei's coal black eyes were the most intense eyes she's ever seen. She was reminded of Treize. She swallowed; it didn't go unnoticed by her companion. He was able to read her through her eyes.

"Don't let the past distract you Relena" he said softly.

Relena frowned and released his hand abruptly.

"I can do as I please" she snapped.

Wufei took her hand again, holding it tightly in his.

"You don't teach well when the past hinders your thoughts" he replied coolly.

Relena glared trying to pull her hand away, but Wufei held fast moving slow in time with the music, leading them around the floor.

"There was nothing you could do to save them."

"Who do you mean" Relena Challenged.

Through the cracked door the three men watched the exchange with interest.

"Relena is teaching Grumpy gills how to dance" Duo muttered.

"Relena clearly wants out of the situation, should we go in now?"

Quatre asked worriedly.

"Leave them be" Heero said quietly.

It was the first thing he'd said since they'd arrived, surprising them all.

"I don't understand, Wufei is a fine dancer. Why does he let Relena lead him around like that?" Trowa wondered.

Heero remained silent. 

"The Soldiers; Treize and your brother" Wufei countered.

Relena tensed. Wufei seemed to be the only one gutsy enough to discus the war with her. The others were tight lipped on the past.

"What do you know about saving lives, you were a killer" Relena seethed.

Wufei twirled her around easily, pulled her to him, and led her around again.

"I know more than a spoiled princess we all know" he answered.

"Do you have any Idea how many died for you, for your pacifism during the war?" Wufei asked idly.

"No of course you wouldn't. Hundreds, even thousands died because of you and your childish dream."

Relena halted her steps to gape up at him.

"Wufei's being quite harsh with Miss Relena" Quatre murmured.

"She'll have bruises on her wrist and waist come morning" Trowa added.

"Wufei's got quite a grip on her."

"That's just wrong, he's throwing the past in her face" Duo said angrily.

Trowa shushed him with a finger to his lips.

Wufei saw the tears gathering in Relena's eyes, and let her hand go to wipe them away with his thumb. He was rewarded with a slap to the face from the irate princess. Wufei blinked at her in surprise. Physically she was no weakling.

"I want you out of my house and off my security staff" she cried angrily.

"You are an unfeeling sorry excuse for a human being. I can't believe I wanted to have anything to do with you. To think I wanted to be your friend!"

Wufei raised an eyebrow at her.

"That was quite a mouthful Onna" he said gently.

"I never knew you could be so rude. Are you like that to all those snobby politicians you work with?"

Relena's nostrils flared. Her hand rose to hit him again.

"How Dare you- Wufei arms encircled her waist, pulled her to him and kissed her.

O.o   
O.o   
"Wow."   
"Hn." 

Wufei brought his hands up to frame her face, pressing closer.

"Been waiting for an opening to kiss you all week" he murmured against her lips.

Relena blushed; blinked once, twice.

"I seem to have rendered you speechless" he whispered.

Relena shook her head.

"You could have asked" she said weakly.

"That would have ruined my lesson" Wufei said huskily, smoothing back her bangs with one hand.

Relena tilted her head, rubbing their lips together in the process.

"You're Lesson?" she asked in confusion.

"I thought I was teaching you how to dance" she uttered. Wufei laughed and kissed her again.

End


End file.
